


Rabbit

by BottledUpWishes



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledUpWishes/pseuds/BottledUpWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako finds herself at a confectionery shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit

_The rabbit was cute enough to eat._

 

If she could, Sunako would.  But she knew, she knew she couldn’t.  Human food was beyond her now, even a chocolate rabbit like the one in the display window of the confectionery shop.

She stared longingly at it, and the dark of night made its presence all the more noticeable. 

Even if she could eat human food, the store was closed, with only the shopkeeper doing some last minute clean-up.

Sunak couldn’t eat it, but her mouth was dry.  Her stomach felt  _hollow._ She licked lips and stared on.  The rabbit had her complete attention, but knowing she couldn’t have it, her attention wavered.  Her gaze kept snapping to the shopkeeper.

Hungry.

She was so, so hungry.

And she could only consume one thing.  Something warm and thick as it ran down her throat.

In that store, there was plenty of it.  A full supply.  

She felt her reasoning slip away.  

The town she was in was one of those homey, too comfortable places where people neglected to lock doors.

Hunger.  Eating away at her.

Slowly, she walked to the door, and flinched only slightly at the entry bell’s ringing.

The shopkeeper looked over to Sunako, a pleasant smile on her face.

“I’m afraid we’re closed, is there something you ne–”

Hunger.

Uncontrollable.

And, yet, in a few gulps, Sunako would feel it etch away into a warm, metallic taste.


End file.
